Brake calipers are an important component to the automobile braking system. Brake calipers squeeze the brake pads against the surface of the brake rotor to begin the braking process. Brake calipers can be moved to allow for replacement of brake pads when the pads become worn.
Calipers can become rusty or otherwise aesthetically unpleasing and further require protection from dust and debris. As a result, caliper covers were created to shield the caliper with a sometimes colorful and more aesthetically pleasing cover. The caliper cover enhances the view of the caliper and creates the impression that the caliper was painted in a more expensive and upgraded brake system. Caliper covers also allow easier cleaning of the caliper due to a more smooth, painted finish as compared to a coarse, pitted finish of the cast factory caliper.
Caliper covers attach to the caliper in a variety of ways, for example, fastening directly to the caliper or brake or attaching via a bracket. However, current brackets are cumbersome or inadequately fasten the caliper cover to the caliper. Other caliper covers include numerous parts requiring an extended fastening process.